borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lady Finger
Weapon Variants Talk im gonna do some research on lvl 48 lady fingers dropped by moe. will update this page when i got more first lady's finger came with x2 shock element and scope *will post the stats when i go on borderlands tommorow* --MasterSlayer 22:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Interestingly enough, does anyone know if the 3.1x scope is bugged on Lady Finger. Mine spawned with the scope on the item card, on playthrough one, and has no scope what so ever. It's not a huge issue, but would be curious if other people had the same problem. DraconisOminious 22:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I played the first part of the game several times, and every time I got the 3.1x scoped Lady Finger, I didn't get any scope. Other zooms (2.1, 2.4 I think) got the scope fine. Sykora 17:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) got me a lady finger with +100% melee damage. annomous 10:12, June 25, 2010 on my 2 playtrought here the lady finger i found ---- On my second playthrough, I found this... Lady Finger, level req. 33 x2 Corrosive Damage 100% Crit. Hit Damage (Obviously...) 12 mag size 4.6 RoF 91.2 Accuracy 60 damage 4.1x weapon zoom Just wondering if this is a.. Rarer version of the Lady Finger. I ask this because of it's Corrosive Damage and the massive scope. I had '+2 Find Rare Items' on, if that helps. Beetle179 21:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Moe will sometimes drop it. ::Moe didn't drop it. I just found it in the Weapons cache. Also, remember to sign your posts. Beetle179 20:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Playthrough 2.5 Lady Finger Just got Moe to drop one after extended farming. Figured I'd post the stats here for reference. -- 02:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Level Requirement: 48 Rarity: Green Damage: 123 Accuracy: 91.2 Fire Rate: 4.6 Notes: +100% Critical Hit Damage, +65% Recoil Reduction, +47% Accuracy, 2.6x Weapon Zoom Armour Penitration Has anyone else notice the armour penitration? Try shooting Nine-toes with this and then another gun around the same damage. 20:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :This gun has +100% critical hit damage. Other than that I don't really understand what you're talking about since Nine-Toes is unarmoured. It'll do double the damage of a normal pistol on a headshot to him, but that's it. However if you're Mordecai and have Trespass (or maybe a bugged Vladof Vengeance) you may bypass shields with any gun. Wannas 21:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Lady Finger I was reading about weapon accessories and from what I understood, a weapon cannot have a blade and an elemental effect at the same time (the only exception being The Clipper) since both come from the accessory. Then I remembered that with one of my berserkers on playthrough 2 I had found a Lady Finger with x2 explosion and a blade. How does that happen? Did I understand something wrong or is the Lady Finger somewhat special? 08:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The lady finger can not have both either. How long ago was this? Were you playing online at the time you recieved this weapon? It is very possilbe that what you had was modded. 13:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) It was about 2-3 months after the game was released. I wasn't playing online because I didn't know how to then (noobish, I know) and I can remember how I pushed E at the grave and the gun popped out, blue rarity. But I didn't give it much attention then, I just looked at the stats. P.S. I've heard of people finding "SHREDDER SHREDDER" from farming Craw, so 2 questions: # Is that even possible? # Can the Lady Finger I found be some kind of ultra rare glitch, like shredder shredder dropping from Craw? SHREDDER SHREDDER is definately a mod. Be wary of the original source of information. Anyone claiming they got it from craw is lying. As far as the lady finger, I have no idea. I did not pay much attention to the lady finger. It is possible that a patch fixed any glitches the lady finger might have had. Others will know more about that one. 15:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : The mechanics of in-game weapon generation make an explosive/bladed Lady Finger impossible. He is probably conflating an explosive Lady Finger with The Clipper, acquired so soon afte Lady Finger. Memory is a malleable thing. Daemmerung 15:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::+1 07:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Bladed Lady I don't have a picture to show since I'm playing on the ps3 version and I don't know how I could get one. But I've actually found a lvl 2 Blade Lady finger that was Bladed with no scope, all the other stats where the same as always. it was such a interesting find that I decided to keep it even after it losing it's usefulness to supier weapons since all the ones I found before it were all the same. : I would love to know whether Lady Finger's critical hit bonus works with its melee blade strikes. Dämmerung 20:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Purple Lady Finger Invader??? I've been farming the Lady Finger for a while now and I always wanted the purple rarity one for my Borderlands 1 bucket list. Now I did some research on here and other unique weapons and I always thought that the only way to obtain a purple The Dove or a purple Lady Finger is by finding one with the +200% melee attachment. This turned out to be true for The Dove but not for the Lady Finger. So as you can see at 9 this Lady Finger has x2 Shock element and 4.7x Weapon Zoom on it. This is also the scope you see on a Hyperion Invader so this made me wonder if this Lady Finger had the same effect as the Hyperion Invader (unload whole clip while zoomed). This got me really excited but it turned out to be shooting just as normal but after this find I'm very curious if it is actually possible to find a hybrid between the Lady Finger and the Invader since they are both Hyperion repeaters. --Goodblue77 17:58, May 16, 2016 (GMT +1) ----